Rylan
Rylan 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Oaxaca ''and ''Finale: All-Stars. Finale: Oaxaca Rylan is remembered as a very involved character during the events of Oaxaca. ''Some of his memorable moments include his relationship with Cara DeGrossi, rivalry with Cierra, refusal to participate in the Hot Potato challenge, and more. Rylan recieves the second highest number of votes in "She's One Tough Bitch", due to three votes from memberos of International Justice League of Super Acquaintances. Rylan begins to build a negative relationship with Cierra in "ANYONE WANT TO BE MY TEMPORARY KITTY?", which is shown when he explains what happened when he tried approaching Lindsey. Later, Buckley's elimination, Cierra attacks Rylan for being a hipster, insulting his culture's tendencies to "sit in beanbags" and "wear flannal." Rylan vents in confessional, confused as to why he was attacked for being a hipster. In "If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote To Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong!", Cierra claims that Rylan is terrorizing everyone, and suggests starting a petition to get him off the game. Rylan is defended by multiple people, including Will, Captain Magma, and most notably Cara. At the Finale, Rylan votes Cierra, along with the majority, sending her home. In "The Person With The Advantage Made It To The End!? Shocker.", Rylan immediately refuses to compete in the challenge after hearing Avery play mainstream songs including "Timber." When Captain Magma begins looking for girls to join the IJLSA, he names Rylan the "team girl," but Rylan objects, saying he does not identify with any gender. At the elimination, Rylan asks Avery for no questions, because it is too mainstream. He along with Carmonte and London vote to send home Captain Magma, without success. Rylan explains his encounter with Cara in the same episode in confessional, surprised that she didn't think he was "neither gross nor pyschotic." He also comments on being called a girl, saying he doesn't identify with a gender, despite having a penis. Rylan's relationship with Cara takes a huge turn in "HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES", when Rylan pulls Cara aside to talk. Rylan tells Cara he understands if she doesn't like him, which causes her to argue that she does. Cara explains that she likes Rylan, but still can talk to other guys. Rylan, shocked to hear this, is happy, and tells Cara she is the only sane person in the game. Meanwhile, Jason, who was listening in, throws a knife at Rylan, but it hits Cara, causing her to pass out in Rylan's arms. After medical is caled in and Cara wakes up, she tells Rylan that she hadn't needed anyone until now, when he is there to catch her. In a surprise blindside, London is sent home, with only one vote for Rylan. In "Knowing Things is Mainstream, I Like Surprises", Rylan helps Cara to the challenge, which turns out to be the Outcasts Twist. Rylan is sent home in the double elimination along with Captain Magma, whom he voted for. Seeing her boyfriend eliminated, Cara unleashes rage on the rest of the remaining contestants, though Rylan seems content with being part of the not-so-mainstream blindside. Rylan leaves after hugging Cara and calling her "bae." Rylan's jury vote at the Finale is significant in the fact that it is a mainstream vote for Cara to win. Rylan briefly describes his transformation throughout the game: ''"This game, I entered as someone who hated hipsters. I always tried to go against and do things that weren't mainstream. So, it comes down to what do I do. Of course, I vote the non-mainstream way. It was non-mainstrream, that I could ever find someone here. It's changed me. So I vote Cara, my bae <3" Voting History Trivia *Rylan was played by '''Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th. Category:Contestant Category:Oaxaca Contestant Category:Unknown gender Category:Oaxaca Jury Category:7th place Category:All-Star Contestant Category:Living